Tower of Time HQ
The Tower of Time HQ is a location in The Messenger. Located in the Tower of Time, it acts as a headquarters for the Order of the Blue Robes and is composed of a portal nexus, an entrance to the shop, and The Artificer's room. After Ninja completes the Tower of Time challenge, The Artificer changes the Tower of Time back into its headquarters form. Ninja can speak with The Artificer at any time in order to return to the Tower of Time challenge. After defeating Barma'thazël, the Tower of Time HQ can be accessed by either entering any shop and walking left, or by using world portals that connect to the portal nexus. If Ninja owns the Demon Crown, the Corrupted Future can be accessed by interacting with the scary portal in The Artificer's room. And the Music Box itself is entered by interacting with it in the portal nexus room after collecting all of the Music Notes. Appearance The Tower of Time HQ shares design characteristics with the normal Tower of Time, with a blue color scheme, blue crystals, and a starry void. There are a few floating blue candles that match the ones found in the shop. The blue walls and ceilings are evenly dotted with pink crystals. The leftmost room is the portal nexus room, where The Prophet hangs out near a short blue pedestal with the Music Box. Directly above the Music Box is a wall with music note-shaped slots. These slots are filled up with colorful Music Notes found by Ninja. On the floor are many bookshelves, piles of books, opened books upon book stands, and a couple of crates filled with uncut blue crystals. Elevated platforms have blue portals that lead to various areas, which are Autumn Hills, Rivière Turquoise, Howling Grotto, Sunken Shrine, Searing Crags, and Glacial Peak. Each world portal is adorned with features that match its respective area; for example, the Autumn Hills world portal is decorated with a leafy red tree, plants with red foliage, and a futuristic gray building, while the Howling Grotto world portal is decorated with tall columns of emerald and spiky dark green stalagmites. The middle room is fairly empty, with a shop checkpoint in the center decorated with two sage statues. Intricately-shaped towers with large blue crystals are in the background. The rightmost room is The Artificer's room, a room with various machines. One machine on the left side of the room is attached to a network of tubes and has a few handyman tools attached to it; a few crates are at the base of this machine. An identical machine is on the right side of the room. A smaller purple machine with a slot for a Demon Crown is attached by a thick tube to a world portal with creepy face and tentacle-shaped rock formations emerging from behind it. Directly above the scary portal and in the distance is a tall glass tube with a large tentacle floating within it. The Artificer stands nearby a table with an opened tome and a couple of potions, and a red-cushioned chair. Resting on the rightmost side of the room is the right hand of the Arcane Golem, with a missing panel on its index finger. When the Demon Crown is inserted into the purple machine, it activates the scary-looking portal. Unlike the other world portals, the scary portal glows purple and crackles with electricity. Trivia * Before the Version 1.0.4 update, there was no indication that the shop entrance in the Tower of Time HQ was a save point, other than the fact that "Saving..." appeared at the top of the screen. To make this fact clearer, the update added a checkpoint platform. * Thierry Boulanger, the main writer and the director of The Messenger, has revealed additional information about the Tower of Time HQ.https://the-messenger.fandom.com/wiki/Thierry's_Lore_Tidbits#October_23.2C_2018_.28.232.29; https://the-messenger.fandom.com/wiki/Thierry's_Lore_Tidbits#October_23.2C_2018_.28.232.29 ** The Tower of Time HQ changes appearance to reflect the Messenger who's there. *** Since each Messenger sees their own version of the Tower of Time HQ, they don't normally interact with each other. ** Messengers from all different time periods visit the Tower of Time HQ at their leisure in no particular order from the shop's perspective. Gallery Tower of Time HQ Overworld Map.png|Full overworld map of the Tower of Time HQ. Tower of Time HQ Screenshot 1.png|The Tower of Time HQ's shop entrance. Tower of Time HQ Screenshot 2.png|The Artificer's room. References ru:Штаб-квартира в Башне времени Category:Locations